A Pikachu’s Fur
by hot-pink-whiskers
Summary: La’ChänEl wakes up in a mysterious and she doesn't know how she got there, when all of a sudden a boy approaches her...
1. Untrodden Threshold

A Pikachu's Fur

Chapter 1: Untrodden Threshold

"Hello?"

La'ChänEl Thunderous-Regime ElectricPaw stirred quietly and silently. Slowly, her eyelids flickered, and then opened. The girl found herself staring into the face of a human. Her eyes grew big and wide and big, and she grasped, and she hurriedly jumped and practically flew backwards.

La'ChänEl was not used to staring into the ugly, disgusting, oily face of a hume creature. The feliness was very beautiful for her age. She was 25. Soft, perfect hot pink hair with natural cyan streaks caressed the scalp of the girl. Her hair was really gorgeous and was shoulder-length. Two blue ears with white tips poked out of the top of her head. A few stray strands of hair fell into her face. She flipped the bangs out of her face, revealing mystifying orbs with icy blue pupils that stared into the ugly eyes of the hume with fear and determination. Her face was almost heart-shaped in appearance, ears on the top each carrying a blue-diamond-earring. Her whole body was covered in cream fur that was so smooth and silky that it seemed like skin from a distance. La'ChänEl moaned lustfully as she touched her body; she was so thin and had an hour-glass figure. La'ChänEl was wearing a really cute pink top from Limited Too with a picture of Hello Kitty with an ice cream cone on the front. Underneath that she was wearing a bra 5 sizes too small for her, and even though it was really tight it still allowed her 33DD breasts to jiggle unstoppably. She was wearing some cute white denim jeans and white and pink tennis shoes. Her tail was hot pink.

"What do you want?!" La'ChänEl as she murred, batting her eyelashes at the disgusting hooman.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt or something!" cried the revolting hume. He had tan skin and black unruly hair that he wore a red and white cap with a weird green thing on the front on. He had like a sea green shirt. Over that he wore like a vest that was blue and white and green fingerless gloves. He had a belt and jeans and black and white shoes on. His face was weird. He had really big anime eyes.

"Well, I'm not, okay!" La'ChänEl restored. "I don't even know what I'm doing here!"

La'ChänEl couldn't bare to look at the ugly hyooman. She hated hoomans because they were destroying her beautiful planet and they hated furries so it was like an equal thing between humes and furries.

"Hey, I'm going on a journey in a bit..." the hooman said. La'ChänEl gagged when she heard his awful voice. It sounded like the sound that is made when a body decomposes. She flicked her tail. "Do you want to come with me?" The human creature finished his ugly sentence.

"Me?! Go with a hume?!" La'ChänEl felt sick. "No fur-eaking way! You'll probably just suck up all the valuable oxygen you disgusting human!"

Suddenly, the human and La'ChänEl suddenly heard a twig snap. La'ChänEl head spinned around and her eyes got real big. Then, a man and a woman came running out of the forest. The woman had grey eyes and pale skin. Her hair was firetruck-red and it was super big and curled at the very end. She had green earrings shaped like circles. The man had chin-length purple hair. A Meowth followed the two. A Meowth looks like a cat and it has fur basically the same colour as La'ChänEl and cat eyes and ears with black tips and a gold thing on its head.

"Who are you!!!!!!!" La'ChänEl incredulously demanded from the disgusting hoomans who had entered the scene except she did not direct that to the Meowth because he was a furry and she was a furry and even though Meowth was a bad guy she had to represent her culture.

"I am James," said the hume lady with the big hair.

"I am Jessie," said the hume man with the purple hair.

"I am Meowth," said the Meowth.

"La'ChänEl, I have read about them in the Pokemon Newspaper!" said the other nasty hooman creature. "They like to steal pokemon and they use bombs a lot so let's go!"

He grabbed La'ChänEl by the wrist and she almost vomited upon being touched by a revolting hoom but she held it in and the two ran off. They came to a creek in the forest. La'ChänEl refused to thank the human.

"What's your name?" La'ChänEl asked the human.

"I'm Ash Ketchup," the human said.

"What was that adventure you were talking about?" La'ChänEl asked the human.

"I'm going to be a Pokemon master," Ash replied.

La'ChänEl gasped horrified. "All you hyoomundies are the same!! All you do is kill and eat things that are weaker than you!"

"No, you don't understand, La'ChänEl!" Ash pleaded. La'ChänEl could sense him checking her out. Her stomach churned in disgust and anger. "Pokemon are our friends!"

Then La'ChänEl slapped him and he passed out. She was so fucking mad at the fucking moment that she paused and muttered something in her native language.

"Arikorisastat hillijamaryyanian tuukiviantesr." She said.

It was a spell that made all the water in the creek disappear.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Plummet into the Providence

A Pikachu's Fur

Chapter 2: Plummet into the Providence

La'ChänEl sighed as she sat on a rock, staring into the barren, cracked depression in the ground that was once a blissful creek. She wanted to look at her reflection because she had forgotten how pretty she was but she made the water go away so she couldn't.

La'ChänEl glanced over her shoulder at the despicable hooman lying on the ground, still passed out from when La'ChänEl had slapped him. There were a million things she could do to him. She could rip the flesh from his bones and rip his eyeballs out and then piss in his eye sockets but she wasn't in the mood. Suddenly, the terrible hume creature stirred.

"Ugh... ow, my face..." Ash, the hume, muttered as he rubbed a red hand-mark on his right cheek. "What happened?"

"I slapped you and knocked you out," La'ChänEl replied coldly. She reached up and runned her fingers through her perfect straight hair. It felt really silky to the touch because you used a brand of Pantene conditioner made especially for hair of furries. She flicked her tail against the rock.

"Why?" The nasty hoom asked as he stood up, wobbly.

La'ChänEl jumped up, super mad. "Why? WHY?!!?!? Are you fucking kidding me?! Duh! Because you're a fucking hooman and all you care about is yourself! You don't care about the world, you hurt animals and Pokemon and you hate us furries! Don't play stupid with me you sick fuck!"

Just then, another abhorrent hooman entered the scene. It was a female hume. She had orange hair that was pulled into a side ponytail. She had a yellow top on. She had green short-shorts on. She had maroon suspenders. She had red and white sneakers. She was riding a bicycle and she stopped when she saw La'ChänEl and Ash standing by the empty creek.

"What's going on?" Spat the appalling femme-hooman. La'ChänEl's fell to the girl's chest. Her boobs were really small. That made La'ChänEl feel really good because her boobs were bigger than a hooman's and since most hoomans turn to things like breast implants and gastric bypass because ALL HYOOMUNDIES ARE STUPID FAKES it meant this orange-haired she-hoom probably had fake boobs and yet La'ChänEl's totally natural 40DD breasts were STILL bigger!!!! Haha!

"What?" Ash blinked. His big anime eyes then fell to the creek. He'd noticed for the first time that the water was gone. "Hey! Wasn't there a creek here?"

"Yeah!" cried the femme-hooman.

La'ChänEl got off the rock and placed her hands behind her back, her hot pink tail swishing elegantly behind her. She flicked some stray strands of pink hair out of her face as the wind blew against her making her look like an angel. "Indeed there was, but I cast a spell that made all I cast a spell that made all the water vanish."

Ash and the other hooman looked intrigued. "You can do magic?!" They said in unitarianism.

La'ChänEl nodded, refusing to face the nauseating hoom creatures. "I have 17 years of experience under my belt as a full-blown sorceress. I was kidnapped at birth and raised by a very powerful witch and a wizard who taught me everything I know. I never knew my real parents, yet... it's like I don't want to. I'm glad I was raised the way I was. I like being able to do... this!"

La'ChänEl shot out her arm and pointed to a tree. "Yyvarkarsuiaenaiet jjilikmaryynauikl!"

A hot pink beam of energy shot from La'ChänEl's perfect finger with a fingernail that had baby blue nail polish on it and engulfed the tree. The wood part of the tree automatically turned pink and the leaves turned into flowers. The hooms gasped in amusement.

"That was amazing!" Ash cried.

"Yeah!" Misty agreed.

"You could help me catch a lot of Pokemon that way!" Ash exclamationed.

La'ChänEl froze dead in her tracks. She hated hoomans so damn much, but this one was going overboard. Just then, an Alakazam came out of the forest. An Alakazam had a head shaped like an upside-down star with the top point being kinda like a beak and the two elongated points atop its head being its ears or something. It has two ultra-big whiskers. Its body is a mix of brown and slightly dark yellow. It was carrying two spoons.

"I can take care of this!" Misty shouted. She took out a pokeball (a pokeball is a red and white circle) and threw it. A Staryu came out. A Staryu is a yellow star with a hard red thing in the middle.

"Staryu, use your bubblebream!" Misty ordered.

Staryu did it and then Alakazam died. La'ChänEl couldn't belevie it. She cast a spell that conjured a hot pink dagger, approached Misty and drove the weapon right through the odious she-hoom's neck, splattering blood all over Ash and killing the bitch instantly. Then La'ChänEl put Misty's body in a woodchipper and danced in the resulting bits of blood, flesh, bone and gut that showered over the forest like rain.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Fulmination of Anamnesis

A Pikachu's Fur

Chapter 3: Fulmination of Anamnesis

Ash and La'ChänEl were on their way towards Palet Town. They were going to go to Doctor Oak's laboratory because Ash needed to get his first Pokemon from Doctor Oak. La'ChänEl was disgusted with the idea of assisting a hooman in dominating a poor defenseless Pokemon because but she went anyway 4 some reason.

Ash was trying really hard the whole way over there to get the dried blood off his shirt. La'ChänEl rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in materialism.

The duo soon arrived at Dr. Oak's laboratory. They had to get past the guards or they would get put in lava. La'ChänEl did some punches and kicks and they got inside free of charge. Dr. Oak was waiting for them.

"I've been expecting you, Ash," said he.

Then Dr. Oak realized La'ChänEl was with him. He was amazed by her beauty that he was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Who's your friend?" Dr. Oak inquired and did a wolf whistle.

"Oh my God you dirty old pervert!" La'ChänEl screamed. Ash covered his ears. La'ChänEl walked up to Dr. Oak and scratched his face. Blood ran down his face and got on his white lab coat. He was also wearing khakis and ugly black shoes.

"Ash, are you ready for your first Pokemon?" asked the doctor.

Suddenly Misty ran inside.

"Dr. Oak! Gary's in trouble!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Oak grew wide-eyed and ran outside. La'ChänEl and Ash followed him and Misty. When they got outside, a sexy Doberman-anthro with purple hair and piercing maroon eyes was there with a gun. Gary (who is Dr. Oak's son and Misty's boyfriend) was on the ground and the Doberman had his combat boot (which was on his foot) on Gary's head.

"Dad! He's going to kill me because I ate a burger!" Gary shouted.

"Revolting hyoomans, devouring poor defenseless animals..." the Doberman muttered. His voice was so sexy. La'ChänEl was so aroused by him and he was so astonishing. They apparently shared the same anti-hyoomundie activist interests too!!

"Hi," La'ChänEl greeted the Doberman.

He killed Gary and looked at La'ChänEl. "Why hello there," he grinned devilishly. Then he and La'ChänEl made out right there. They both sat on the ground and La'ChänEl got out two hot pink spoons and the two fed each other Gary's intestines.

"You're really cute, what's your name?"

"La'ChänEl Thunderous-Regime Electricpaw,"

"Quite the enchanting name..." he stuck out his paw. "Name's Daaki."

La'ChänEl took his hand and he kissed the back of her paw.

"I see you, too, hate hoomans," La'ChänEl giggled.

"Indeed. I was part of a secret organization to rid our world of all the impotent hoomans but all my teammates died in an airplane crash. I survived it, miraculously, especially considering the jet we were in crashed into the Rocky Mountains and exploded. I remember falling a million feet and being crushed by an elephant and struck by lightning..."

He paused.

"But all that did was make me a stronger dog," He grinned.

La'ChänEl was flattered. "You're so sexy. Hey, there's a veracious hume creature within the laboratory over there."

La'ChänEl stood up. Daaki did too. They nuzzled each other.

"Really?"

La'ChänEl nodded. "And that old man is going to give him a Pokemon to domino over."

"No!" Daaki screamed. "We must stop this!"

Daaki ran towards the lab and La'ChänEl followed, her boobs jiggling seductively.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
